1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to livestock production buildings and more particularly deals with production building ventilation and temperature control systems.
2. Background Art
The optimum feeding and finishing conditions for livestock, and particularly hogs and pigs, are a function of the total environment in which they live. Therefore, proper temperature and ventilation control are important to their growth, health and welfare. These same conditions are necessary to provide a comfortable and healthy working environment for the animal caretakers.
Additionally, it is important to provide cooling air to reduce or prevent temperature stress on the livestock. However, it is also important to avoid dramatic temperature changes which may in itself cause temperature shock or stress to the livestock. Therefore, as well as controlling the rate, velocity and direction it is important to facilitate the tempering of cooler intake air before it comes into contact with the livestock. During periods of hot weather, the combination of air temperature and the heat produced by the livestock requires a substantial volume of cooling air. The optimal ambient condition depends on the number, type and age of the livestock in the building; for example, younger and smaller pigs require less cooling air because they put off less body heat and are not as closely confined.
Little cooling air is required during cold weather. Nevertheless minimal ventilation is still required to remove moisture and for the health of the livestock and the workers. Under cold weather conditions a minimum fresh air supply is required but the temperature of the fresh air must be controlled to prevent temperature shock to the livestock. This fresh air must also be evenly distributed throughout the pig space.
Moreover, if the environment in which animals are raised has favorable conditions, such as temperature and ventilation, the amount of feed necessary to produce livestock yielding a given amount of meat is reduced and efficiency of the livestock production operation is increased.
Current livestock ventilation apparatus have many inadequacies primarily due to the fact that ventilation apparatus merely draw a ventilating air flow through the buildings. Such apparatus failed to properly control the air flow velocity, rate and distribution of the incoming fresh air.
One known prior art apparatus discloses an animal production building with pit ventilation through a slatted floor using both intake and exhaust fan. Air is accumulated in the attic and is pushed and pulled through the ceiling past the animals into the pit.
Another known prior art apparatus discloses a livestock consignment house having a slatted floor, a disposal pit, and a reversible fan in the roof such that air may be pushed or pulled past the animals through the pit.
One problem with existing livestock production buildings relates to the environmental impact of the exhaust air. This air may be subject to environmental regulations aimed at preserving or improving local air quality in the vicinity of livestock production facilities.
Another problem of the current livestock production buildings is the potential for contamination of the incoming air. This contamination may introduce pathogens to, and/or promote sickness in, the livestock population housed in the building.
One problem with the existing livestock production buildings relates to the conditioning of the intake air. For example, the blending and mixing of intake air may fail to provide a constant temperature range or may blend stale air with incoming fresh air.
Another problem of the current livestock production buildings is the loss of building heat with the exhaust air during cold weather.